bleachgxfandomcom-20200213-history
Tetsuo Yori
Tetsuo is the main protagonist of mine and Yusei87's arcs. He is a shinigami that resides in the human world because of his former comrade defecting soul society rules because he had to . He briefly tried to destroy the human world, with his leader, but joined forces with Yudai and his group. Appearance Tetsuo is a lean, young man with distinctive green hair that goes down to his waist, with the ends tied in mini ponytail, he also has black eyes. His attire consists of a red overcoat with a white undershirt, he binds the upper part and lower part with a thick belt, which he carries his zanpakutou in, he also has green hakama that he wears under his overcoat, and he wears black boots. Personality Tetsuo is very quiet, very calm but cares deeply for his friends, even killing anyone else if they are hurt badly or torchered. In battle he is very strategic and uses many advantages to outwit and defeat the opponent. He was set on bringing his leader onto the right path after Kasumi convinced him. Although it seems at times he can be roused easily to anger as shown when he angrily attacked Orochi. Plot A fierce attack, the army of hollows Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual power As seen when releasing his zanpakutou, Tetsuo has a high amount of spiritual power, it is coloured purple. Although when Kira Taka and Kasumi Hotaru had lost their battles, a dormant force awakened inside Tetsuo, giving him a vast increase in spiritual power, he was able to paralyze Orochi for a moment by releasing this power. Master Swordsmanship Specialist He is proficient in swordsmanship, he was able to keep up with Kasumi using her Sai for a bit of time, and was able multiple fencing strikes at a time. After the timeskip, he was able to fight Gin, without releasing, for a prolonged period of time. He has also shown enough skill to fight equally with Orochi for a brief amount of time. Flash Steps expert He is proficient in using flash steps in battle, using it to dodge attacks, and get close to an enemy. By using flash steps, he was abe to get behind Orochi( an extremely proficient user in flash step), before he knew it,(albeit this is because Orochi was focused on Kira at that time. He was also able to get behing Gin Kusari many times. Zanpakutou His zanpakutou's name is Yami no Chosha, it's sealed form takes the appearance of a rapier with a green handle. Shikai: He releases by chanting the incantation, write the words of death. His Shikai's appearance still retains the form of a rapier, but there are purple runes around his body, which have a major role in his special ability. Shikai Special Ability: His Shikai's special ability is to manipulate runes to trap his opponents, and use them for other battle purposes as well, when trapped in these runes, they slowly steal the opponents spiritual power. Although it seems that these runes can be broken from a powerful attack, as seen when Kira uses Seiten to break them. Kurai Kakikomi:-Shi no Hansha(lit: dark writing: reflection of death) In this technique, he writes a rune in the air, that rune absorbs and reflects an attack with his own spiritual pressure added to it, it was able to absorb and reflect a Seiten from Kira . Kurai Kakikomi: Itami no kotoba(lit; dark writing: words of pain) For this technique, Tetsuo writes a rune and sends it to his opponent, although it's power wasn't seen as Orochi dodged it, it is most likely to do with inflicting pain. Kurai Kakikomi: Akuma no jiyu (lit: dark writing: devil's freedom) '''For this technique he must have a huge amount of rage, afterwards he writes runes on himself, then turning him into a demonic creature with wings.(Albeit it's full power wasn't seen, but Orochi comment that he succumbed himself to the darkness.) '''enhanced strength: Using Kurai Kakikomi: Akuma no jiyu, Tetsuo was able to grab hold of Orochi and smash him through a wall. Kurai Kakikomi: Kurai Kotoba no Ori(lit: dark writing: cage of dark words) By using this technique he, he negates the opponents attack and then they get trapped by a multitude of runes. Yami no hosoku: mahi sa seru osore(lit: Law of darkness: Paralyzing fear) This technique activates after you activate Kurai Kakikomi: Kurai kotoba no ori. This technique paralyzes the opponent and sends a multitude of illusions into their brain, these illusions don't hurt the mind, but hurt the body itself. Kurai Kakikomi:Yami no kotoba(lit: dark writing: words of darkness) This technique creates a number of runes that fire blasts of purple energy, although their power isn't seen as Orochi negated them. Kurai Kakikomi: Eien no Yami no ken(lit: dark writing: eternal blade of darkness) This technique makes Tetsuo'sblade enveloped in darkness. The cutting power is vastly increased. he was able to easily slice the ground in half with no effort. Kurai Kakikomi: Eien no Yami(lit:dark writing: eternal darkness) This technique creates a large blast of black spiritual energy, and sends it to the opponent.